


Adjusting

by grandmelon



Series: A Life Worth Living [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how Sousuke and Rin adjust to life in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1 - Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is really long, but I had so much fun writing it. I really just want to write out Sousuke's entire life, it's awful lol. I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> There are quite a bit of minor original characters because, well, you meet a lot of people in life. It's not like Sousuke could only know Rin during his entire time in Australia. 
> 
> I'm sure nothing's accurate, but I did try to get a semi-realistic feel. I did look up the position of some apartments near the Sports & Fitness center and saw what it was like in the neighborhood (thanks google) so that it'd be less farfetched. And truthfully, life can get pretty crazy, there's not much that could be considered impossible. 
> 
> If there are any glaring errors please let me know! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did.

“I’ll text you in between classes,” he pressed. Rin hadn’t left yet, still hesitating at the door. He always gave himself extra time before going anywhere, but that extra time was diminishing by the minute. Sousuke crossed over to him, gathering up his best friend in his arms and placing a warm kiss on his cheek.

 

“Only if you have time, you’ll probably be too busy trying to find out where your classes are anyways.”

 

Rin whined in the back of his throat before squeezing Sousuke and pulling back, placing a quick kiss on his jaw before opening the door.

 

“I won’t be home until seven.”

 

“Alright, I’ll have dinner waiting,” Sousuke laughed. Rin still stood at the door looking a bit lost. Sousuke gave him another kiss, brushing loose strands of his hair behind his ear. “I’ll be fine, go already or you’ll be late.”

 

His anxious friend sighed, nodding his head in agreement before tossing another goodbye at Sousuke and closing the door behind him. Sousuke stood at the entrance a while longer before wandering back to the kitchen. It was small compared to the kitchen back home, and there were tiny bars over the window above the sink. The whole room felt dingy despite the light coming in, the creamy colors of the wall and white tiles making him a little sick. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deep.

 

They had already been in Australia for two weeks. The first week Rin and Sousuke had spent together getting organized and exploring the area. The second week did have Rin leaving for orientation during the weekdays, but even though Rin wasn’t present during the whole day, Sousuke never felt too anxious. The whole thing felt surreal in a way, but now that Rin was starting school it seemed to hit Sousuke all at once.

 

He had to admit he was more than a bit uneasy about his current state. He hadn’t gone anywhere without Rin, and though his daily English lessons continued he still wasn’t confident when talking to people. He didn’t like embarrassing himself.

 

Through Rin he had gotten a job at a local grocery store, but the only real reason they had hired him was because they needed muscle to help stocking at night. He had spent the past week in training and they decided to hire him, though he only got to work three days a week. Sousuke didn’t mind but the late shift also meant that Sousuke had the whole day to himself. A whole day to think about how clueless he was, and how absolutely useless he was without Rin by his side.

 

Still, sulking in their studio apartment was not what he wanted to do. Their apartment was decent sized considering what they were paying for it, but it was still only one room, a bathroom and a kitchen. The location was great, only a five minute walk to Sydney Uni’s Sports & Fitness building, but a forty minute commute to the Cumberland Campus for Rin. Despite the commute Rin actually found it more agreeable than moving somewhere between the two because then he would be allowed to come right home after swimming. Sousuke liked how excited Rin was about finding the place, but also disappointed that it would mean lunch together would be impractical and near impossible.

 

Sousuke pulled out some cereal, too tired to bother with making himself a proper breakfast. He felt restless, a sort of tingling sensation under his skin telling him he was out of his mind and should be doing something. The more he sat in the silence of the room the more restless he got. When he was done he washed his bowl and spoon and went to their room, pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt. He grabbed his phone and slipped his earbuds in, relishing the white noise of his music. He needed a distraction, and what better distraction from his restlessness than a walk or a run?

 

Sousuke doubled, and triple checked that he had everything he needed. He slipped everything into a string backpack before leaving the apartment, locking it behind him. The air was warm, a gentle breeze carried on it. No matter how bothered by the changes, Sousuke found the sight of the little park across from him settling. The green grass and trees bringing a peace to his heart he never really knew. He never pegged himself to be one for nature.

 

He walked aimlessly, choosing a direction and walking along it, reading each sign in his head to get a better idea of where he was. He walked each street paying careful attention to what was on them. He even entered a few stores and checked out the lunch menus of some of the local restaurants. He found a pizza place and a Japanese eatery, as well as a Thai restaurant.

 

He spent a few hours walking the area before turning home. His legs ached pleasantly and he felt relief because of it. He wasn’t made to sit still for long periods, even if he did nap often. When he made his way inside the apartment he flopped down on their large full-size bed. It was still a bit small, but much better than the twins they had been sandwiching in for the past year. He rolled his shoulder, remembering he should do his rehab exercises. Despite being theoretically healed he kept them up to improve his shoulder and keep it intact. He couldn’t afford another surgery even if he wanted one.

 

As he relaxed he heard three soft dings interrupt his music. He unplugged himself from his phone and rolled onto his side, pulling the device into view. All three texts were, of course, from Rin. He opened up their conversation and grinned at the picture he saw. Rin was sitting in front of one of the buildings, grinning like an idiot. A boy was with him, one he recognized as one of the friends he made during orientation, the short neon hair being the big give away. Underneath Rin told him that he found his friend, Jake, and that they even had matching schedules for the day.

 

Sousuke chuckled before responding in awful text talk that he thought it was great that he had a friend for class. It's not that he couldn't text right, especially with the autocorrect, but he liked how it bugged Rin. He asked about how everything was going so far, and Rin responded that he actually really liked the two professors he met. He had one more class before he could head home but it didn’t start until four.

 

They sent each other stupid pictures while waiting out Rin’s interval between classes. Sousuke sent pictures of his late lunch and Rin sent pictures of his campus. He felt relieved that Rin was having a good time, and even more thankful that he had yet to notice his own anxiety. His restlessness had subsided for only a few short hours before it starting rearing up again. He vowed that he’d take an even longer walk tomorrow, maybe even head over to Victoria Park for a run.

 

When Rin's class finally started Sousuke busied himself with mindless exercise and cleaning. He even took a shower just to kill time. The slower that time seemed to pass by, the more tempted he was to leave the apartment again. It only took an hour and a half to provoke him into heading over to the grocery store to buy something unusual to make for dinner.

 

“I’m home!” Rin called from the entry way hours later, taking off his shoes and putting his belongs in their new homes. Sousuke welcomed him from the kitchen, finishing up their dinner.

 

“Pasta?” Two arms slunk around his waist, a pointed chin digging into his shoulder. Sousuke grinned, stirring the sauce he had made.

 

“Walked past an Italian place this morning and felt in the mood for it,” he answered. He felt Rin’s body stiffen up before he relaxed.

 

“You went out?” He could hear the surprise in his voice and smiled, knowing that it was a good surprise. Rin was happy Sousuke had ventured out of their little apartment.

 

“For a walk,” he informed, turning his head back so he could kiss him. Sharp teeth gleamed at him when they pulled away.

 

“You know I might have said this before, but I love you.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sousuke asked, turning back to the sauce. He turned off the stovetop and went over to grab their plates.

 

“Yeah.”


	2. Week 1 - Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke meets the neighborhood kids and their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes minor original characters, but they're fun. If you're true to yourself people will recognize it and respect you for it! And also, you'd really be surprised at how friendly people can really be. 
> 
> I'll start leaving a note at the end that lists the characters just in case it confuses people. 
> 
> Also, they're from Japan and they're in Australia, so football = soccer. I didn't want to make it confusing, but it didn't feel right calling it soccer when in no case would they call it that lol.

“Watch out!”

 

Sousuke reacted on instinct, reflexes stretching his arms out to grab the projectile as it flew by. When he looked at what he caught he saw in his hands was a football. It had been flying out towards the street, and though it wasn’t busy at the moment he was still glad he had caught it.

 

“Thanks for catching that!” A young girl came bounding up to Sousuke. He handed her the ball and she grinned at him.

 

“You should be more,” Sousuke stopped, realizing he forgot the English word he was trying to use. The young girl seemed to get his distress and laughed.

 

“Careful?”

 

“Ah,” Sousuke grunted feeling embarrassed a child was helping him out. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re new, right?” She asked, turning around to wave off her complaining friends waiting in the small park. “I’ve seen ya around a lot lately.”

 

“Yes, I moved here recently.” Sousuke winced at the sound of his own voice. “My English is not very good, sorry.”

 

“No worries! I can understand it can’t I? Tons of students around here aren’t from around. You from the Uni?” She asked shifting onto her other foot. He found himself impressed by her outgoing attitude and sure stance, arms wrapped around the football that was balanced on her hip. She reminded him a bit of Rin.

 

“No, my friend is. We moved here together,” Sousuke bit through. Even if he knew the words it still felt awful saying them, he felt like an idiot. A delayed question on how long he should be talking to a child popped into his head. Rin would be coming home soon, and it was Wednesday so he would be really dying for dinner.

 

“Soh! Stop hanging with that weirdo already, let’s play!”

 

“Piss off Sam, I’ll be there in a minute,” she barked back. Sousuke felt increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. The kids she was playing with seemed to be glaring daggers at him.

 

“Name’s Sophie, what’s yours?” She asked, holding out her hand for a shake. Sousuke shook it with hesitance and he laughed a bit in his uncomfortableness. He wasn’t good at dealing with kids in the first place, let alone kids who could speak circles around him in a language he didn’t know.

 

“Sousuke.”

 

The girl brightened up in surprise, a curious look in her eyes as she stared up at Sousuke.

 

“Sousuke? Does that mean you’re nickname is Soh too?”

 

“Ah,” he affirmed before realizing that wasn’t exactly the answer the girl was looking for. Her expectant eyes didn’t leave his face. He wondered why the girl even made the connection in the first place. Were all kids like that?

 

“Yes, my friend calls me Sou a few times.”

 

“That’s so cool! I’ve got to go back to the game now. Be seein ya around?” She asked. Sousuke nodded, answering with a quite yes. The girl, Sophie, just laughed more at his timid behavior.

 

She waved as she left him, running back to her friends. Sousuke also waved a little in disbelief before returning back to his destination of home, which wasn’t far in the least seeing as she had only stopped him all of ten feet from the place. He wondered what he should tell Rin about his strange encounter with one of the neighborhood kids. He’d probably get a kick out of it.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“So this is Sousuke,” a woman said with a smile. She slammed a hand down on her daughter’s head, ruffling her hair. “Jessica Brown, thanks for humoring these brats.”

 

“Sousuke Yamazaki. They are no trouble at all,” he replied. Sousuke shook her hand with a bit more gusto than he shook her daughter’s. Four consecutive days of meeting with the neighborhood kids on his daily walks had him meeting the residential parents. Sophie, her younger brother Samuel, and their friends Lily and Richard, also known as Richie, all had taken a liking to him.

 

The kids had taken him in as some kind of awkward fifth member in their games of football. They started by sticking him on the team with the youngest, Sam who was eight years old, while the thirteen year olds played on the opposing team. He hadn’t forgotten how to play and though it was difficult with Sam they were able to score frequently enough. Sousuke even enjoyed the impromptu games, reminiscent of his past with Rin and Kisumi. He also enjoyed the fact that the kids helped him understand Australian English better.

 

Sam started sticking to him like glue after he helped them beat the older kids during their first game of football. Richie took the longest to come around, complaining at first about Sousuke’s foreign status and poor English. Sousuke suspected it was due to the fact that Lily liked talking to Sousuke and making him say things in Japanese. Eventually all of them came to be friends of sorts, and play football or other games. If Sousuke wasn’t so grateful to have someone to talk to he’d take the time to remind himself that it was pretty pathetic that the only friends he had managed to make were kids. He was surprised he wasn't approached by their parents sooner, if he was to be honest. He'd be pretty worried if his kids were making friends with some foreign stranger.

 

“Sophie tells me you moved here with a friend who goes to the Uni?” Mrs. Brown sat down on the bench, making a motion for him to join her. He sat down next to her and watched as Sophie ran away to push Sam on the swings. She had gotten awfully shy once her mother had shown up and Sousuke found it cute. She really did remind him of Rin.

 

“Yes. He attends Cumberland, however he is here because he is a swimmer,” Sousuke explained. She had a look of surprise on her face before she smiled at him.

 

“Is he aiming for the Olympics?”

 

“Yes, since he was young. He stayed in Australia when he was young to train as well.” He felt a little better that the woman seemed unbothered by his English. She spoke slowly for him, unlike her kids, and he could tell she was speaking with easy words. She only smiled and watched her children with attentive eyes when she saw them playing tag. She shouted to them to be careful, and only seemed to be half-heard.

 

“Well I hope he does well. Is there a reason you’re not attending Uni?” She asked with genuine curiosity in her deep brown eyes. He frowned a bit.

 

“My English is not very good, and I have no money. Before we left my parents were gone,” he paused, not liking the word choice. He didn’t know how to explain to her that they had refused to acknowledge him as their son.

 

“They’re dead?” Her voice was low and courteous. Sousuke shook his head.

 

“I do not know how to say it. We are apart. I am not their son anymore?” He looked to her for help and understanding dawned on her face.

 

“They disowned you?” She offered and he thought about it. He remembered Rin’s lessons about prefixes on words and shook his head, believing she had found the right word. To not own him anymore, that made sense didn’t it?

 

“Yes, they disowned me.”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that. Not all people can accept others, but there are many other people who can,” she reassured and somehow Sousuke knew she had figured out more than just the word he was looking for.

 

They continued to talk about things, mostly the kids and the area, and how Sousuke was adjusting. He could tell she was sizing him up. She was much more serious about her kids' safety than her polite attitude would lead you to believe. Still, he was really very grateful towards Mrs. Brown. She was a very kind person and a loving mother. She was raising two fine kids and he told her so. She waved any praise he had off, but he was still glad he had told her. It meant a lot seeing what parents could really be. He felt that way with Mrs. Matsuoka, and now again seeing Mrs. Brown.

 

*                            *                            *

 

Sunday allowed Rin a little time off to himself, and he was happy to spend it with Sousuke. They spent most of the morning in bed lazing around and talking about everything. They had gone out for lunch, though Sousuke wish they hadn’t because their walk back had them running into the women of the area and his new friends. Sousuke introduced Rin to the kids and their parents, Rin following their conversations with greater easy than Sousuke. Mrs. Brown had even commented on how amazing his English was.

 

They were only released after the group's curiosities were satisfied and promises to join them for an outdoor barbie the weekend after were made. Sophie also made Sousuke promise to come meet them after school so she could teach him more English. He could feel Rin’s teasing remarks before they had even entered their apartment.

 

“So, making friends with the local mothers association, eh?” Rin smirked. Sousuke didn’t even turn to him, feeling the heat of his cheeks increasing.

 

“Shut up, it’s not like I meant too,” he grumbled.

 

The two flopped back onto their bed in pleasant laziness. Rin’s week had been full between fixing his swimming schedule around his school schedule and getting everything in order. They had a few hours here and there together, but mostly Sousuke was alone and free to map out the entire area and incidentally make friends with a few of the locals.

 

“Preparing for your future Sousuke?” he snickered. Rin’s arms stretched across the back of his pouting boyfriend, who was trying to bury himself into their pillows. “I thought you didn’t like kids.”

 

“Whatever,” he sighed, wanting to leave it alone. He wasn’t in the mood for the teasing. Rin seemed to sense his displeasure and started to kiss his clothed shoulder, working his way up to his bare neck, causing the taller boy to shiver. Strong palms massaged deep into his arms.

 

“You’re so cute like this,” he whispered fondly. “I wish we had more time together.”

 

“S’better than nothing,” he slurred. Being fed and warm with firm methodical hands rubbing into his muscles was doing nothing for his concentration. He would have commented on the “cute” remark if not for the distractions. Careful fingers trailed along his sides and he felt Rin straddling him.

 

“Your English has really improved,” he praised. Sousuke hummed in response, falling under those strong, lean fingers’ spell.

 

“Should we try using it in bed?” He grinned deviously and Sousuke grunted in surprise before kicking up at the other, ears and neck three shades of red as the other laughed.

 

_“Piss Off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the ages of the kids again this time as a reminder 
> 
> Mrs. Jessica Brown   
> Sophie Brown (13 years old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 years old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 years old)  
> Lily Jones (13)


	3. Week 2 - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up from unsettling dream and Rin helps him understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big dream interpreter myself thanks to my mom, so it was actually really weird fabricating a dream. I used a lot of references from my own dreams and their meanings to help keep it real even with the minor tweaks in it. Dreams are either messages from your subconscious, or your subconscious going through your day! Try listening to some of them sometime, it's can be a lot of fun and really informative :)

Sousuke woke up with a jolt, eyes staring up at the ceiling of their apartment. He tried to calm his breath and relax his body, but a cold nagging sensation was stuck on him. He didn’t even remember the dream as something to be that upset about, but he felt shaky. Blindly he reached for his phone to check the time. In bright numbers it told him it was only six minutes after four, far too early to be up.

 

This wasn’t the first time it happened. He had woken up from somewhat normal, but somehow disturbing dreams a few times the past week, and this was already his second week having them. Sousuke sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to rationalize everything. He knew logically everything was okay, they were in their apartment and Rin was right there sleeping next to him, alive. Nothing happened, but that didn’t change the gut wrenching feeling he had in his stomach.

 

Sousuke moved to get up but then felt the leg Rin had carelessly tossed over his. He smiled, sucking in a breath before moving it off. Soft light from the street lamps illuminated the room. He could see Rin, sleeping soundly and still unaware of Sousuke’s movements. He had his arms curled around his pillow, mouth ajar and drooling, a sign he was more than comfortable and fast asleep.

 

Sousuke slipped off their bed and into the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his face, but still felt no comfort. A groggy, stuffy darkness tugged at the back of his mind, keeping him from peace.

 

When Sousuke walked back into the room he saw Rin was on his back. Though his eyes were closed he knew he had woken the other. Rin was a light sleeper. He had had little chance of anything but waking him up, even at an ungodly hour like four in the morning. He crawled back into bed and scooted himself down to lay his head on Rin’s chest.

 

Two lean arms wrapped around him, a hand combing through his hair. He listened to Rin’s steady heartbeat and calmed down just a bit. He knew they were okay, he knew Rin was alright, and that it had just been a dream. He knew all that, but that unnatural, clinging fear hadn’t left him.

 

“Want to tell me about it?” A tired voice asked. Sousuke sighed, knowing he had no choice.

 

“It was stupid, I don’t know why it bothered me so much,” Sousuke started. Rin just continued to card fingers through his hair, warm arms holding him tight. The gentle motions started lulling Sousuke back into a sleepy state. “I don’t remember the first half, but the last half I was driving this car.”

 

“Okay, so tell me about that,” Rin urged. Gentle lips came down on his hair and a firm squeeze on his arm came in reassurance.

 

“I was just driving. You were in the car with me, and you seemed so calm but I felt like I couldn’t control it. I didn’t want to be driving it, everything I did felt kind of out of body, and all of the turns of the wheel made it jerk. I wanted to slow down but we couldn’t, we were just flying on some road along this cliff side, around it. The speed didn’t feel fast, but there were no breaks so we couldn’t slow down or stop. I was worried we were going to crash but I wasn’t going to let the other person drive.” Sousuke stopped as he felt the cold, stuffy feeling creep back up his neck. Rin rubbed soothing circles into his back and he squeezed Rin, kissing his clothed chest and closing his eyes tight.

 

“We were going around this one turn that was going up and I didn’t turn enough or I turned too much and we just flew off. And I was watching as we were falling down thinking about how I just killed us. Then I just woke up.”

 

“Who didn’t you want to drive? Me?” Rin inquired, arms reaching down to slide his shirt up, rubbing Sousuke’s warm skin. Sousuke picked himself up a bit so his shirt could be pulled up to his armpits and Rin started massaging the muscles he could reach easily.

 

“Well I guess I didn’t want you to drive either, but I didn’t think about it. Like I didn’t think about handing the wheel over to you or anything. It was someone else who wanted to drive. I couldn’t see them, but I knew they were in the car. They were sitting right behind me. I don’t think you noticed them, or you just didn’t care.”

 

“Well, it’s just a dream,” Rin reminded him, gripping both his sides, firm and reassuring. Sousuke snorted and kissed the cotton covering Rin's chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You going to tell me what it meant, oh mighty dream interpreter?” Sousuke joked, relaxing against him. Rin tugged the back of Sousuke’s shirt back into place and ran his hands down it, smoothing the fabric out.

 

“Shut up, I’m not that good. I just paid attention when Lori was helping me,” he grumbled.

 

“Right, right,” Sousuke mumbled, chuckling.

 

“Cars usually represent your life, so it’s good that you’re driving your own. You felt out of control in the dream right? That’s probably because of everything that’s happening. It’s normal to feel like that considering,” Rin’s voice faded off and Sousuke sighed, wondering if he didn’t make the wrong choice in telling him.

 

“Okay, so I’m taking an active role in my life even though I don’t know what I’m doing, sounds about right. What about everything else?” Sousuke exhaled into the soft tank-top. He rubbed his head against Rin’s chest affectionately, trying to get him to continue away from the subject.

 

“Roads are life paths. It's obvious you don’t know what direction you’re heading in and are kind of worried about it so of course it'd show in your dreams. Cliff sides I’m not sure about, but falling off them is probably you just worrying about getting off the path you want for your life. Even if you don’t know what you want, you still know what you don’t want. It might just be you fearing falling into that hole.”

 

Rin had started carding his fingers through Sousuke’s hair again and Sousuke tried hard to think about what Rin was saying. It sounded about right, but did he really need a dream to tell him all that? He knew that he was unsure, afraid even, of what was coming to happen. Why couldn’t his subconscious just give him a break? It wasn’t like he could fix it right away.

 

“The other person who wants to drive the car, but you don’t want to give the wheel to no matter what. You’d rather lose control of the car than give it to them,” he mumbled, speaking to himself. Sousuke looked up at Rin, resting his hand under his chin, palm spreading over the strong muscles of Rin’s chest. He felt Rin shift as his arm moved behind his head to prop it up so he could look back down at Sousuke. Even with the streetlights Sousuke couldn’t see much, but he could feel it.

 

“So my parents?” Sousuke smirked, half because he thought it was funny in a dark kind of way, and half because he was proud of himself for figuring it out on his own.

 

“Yeah,” Rin mumbled.

 

Sousuke noticed how Rin avoided the subject of himself in the dream and sighed. If he knew Rin, he was likely upset that Sousuke saw him as unaffected by the sudden changes in their lives, as though he can do everything so easily. It was true it appeared that way, but he didn’t want him to feel bad about it. It was just how Sousuke saw Rin, perfect even in his imperfection. He knew Rin was also having some troubles adjusting.

 

“I love you,” he murmured.

 

Sousuke propped himself up on his elbows and used his leverage to push himself up to kiss Rin. The motion lifted Rin’s shirt up, touching their exposed stomachs together and Sousuke sighed content with the warmth there. Rin’s free hand came up to the back of his neck, squeezing it gently, digging in and releasing the left over tension there. He felt Rin’s hum, the sound of his own breathing sounding loud in the early morning air, drowning out everything. When he pulled back Rin grunted.

 

“You brushed your teeth,” he mumbled after turning his head away to avoiding breathing morning breath all over Sousuke.

 

“Don’t like it?” Sousuke teased kissing Rin’s jaw. Rin made a point of keeping his head turned away.

 

“Now I’m the only one who’s gross,” he pouted. Sousuke laughed, grabbing Rin and rolling onto his good shoulder, pulling Rin up on him. His sweet boyfriend yelped in response, leg and arm going out to catch himself, as if fearing Sousuke would let him fall off the bed.

 

“You’re the one who kisses me awake in the morning after getting ready for your morning run,” he reminded him.

 

“S’ different,” Rin grumbled. Sousuke laughed more and hooked his arms around Rin, tugging him into his chest.

 

“Let’s go to bed, it’s too early to be up,” he yawned. Rin yawned in turn, only a bit annoyed. He sighed and curled around Sousuke, leg and arm draped across him, snuggling into his side.

 

“Sounds good.”


	4. Week 2 - Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets a second job through one of his neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More minor original characters! The irony is all of these minor characters have little traits of people I know. 
> 
> Life is wild lol.

Sousuke felt a large clap against his back, stumbling forward under its power. He turned around to see deep green eyes and curly brown hair, complete with a full, but trim beard to match.

 

“So how’s the job working out for ya?” The man laughed, deep in sound. He was Sousuke’s height, but worlds heavier in his stocky build. Sousuke smiled at the man, Mr. Bennett, Richie’s father.

 

“It is good. Please thank Mrs. Bennett for me,” Sousuke placed the brown paper bags on the counter and looked at him. “Are these for you?”

 

“Yeah, ordering out today. The wife’s gettin’ lazy,” he joked.

 

Mrs. Bennett was pregnant and in her third trimester. Both Bennett’s often frequented the Japanese eatery, but Mrs. Bennett’s cravings for Yakitori had only increased in the past few weeks. It was Mrs. Bennett who suggested Mr. Bennett to introduce Sousuke to the co-owner and head chef, Mr. Hasegawa and got him a job as a part time waiter and dishwasher for the lunch shift. He was grateful for them as it took a lot of his free time from him and he could help support Rin and himself better that way.

 

“Don’t speak badly of your wife, Richard, or else you’ll be getting the couch for a month,” warned the co-owner, who was busy ringing him up. The other man grimaced at the thought.

 

“Don’t say that John, its bad luck.”

 

“Its bad luck to talk ill of your wife,” Mr. Hasegawa laughed.

 

The Bennett’s had been friends with Mr. Hasegawa for as long as he had been there, and Sousuke found it reassuring. Mr. Hasegawa was only half-Japanese, but he grew up in Japan and had only moved to Australia when he was in his mid-twenties to be with his mother. He was a kind man and Sousuke respected him a lot. He especially respected his fluency in English and Japanese.

 

Two of his workers were Japanese students at the Uni and both seemed reluctant to learn the language more than they needed to get through school. They only spoke English when needed, so the kitchen was usually filled with Japanese, which felt both foreign and familiar. He didn’t much care for either of them, though he did like Mr. Hasegawa’s niece, Misaki. She was in her late twenties and one of the chefs, but she’d kill you if you called her Ms. Hasegawa, claimed it made her feel old.

 

When she heard about Sousuke’s insistence on learning English she started to speak both English and Japanese with Sousuke to keep him practiced in using the two. He especially appreciated her patience with him when he messed up the first few times working for them. His coworkers would complain insistently even if they weren’t doing the cooking, but she never reprimanded him, only helped him correct his mistakes. Their restaurant wasn’t always packed but a good deal of people came for lunch and dinners. Most of them were college students or the elderly, but a lot of them were regulars.

 

“So, how’s the boy been? Given you any trouble?” Mr. Bennett teased, nudging an elbow into Sousuke’s side. Mr. Hasegawa shook his head with a smile, he wanted to go back to work but Mr. Hasegawa was the one who motioned for him to stay.

 

“Not at all, he’s a quick learner. Might have him start working in the kitchen more, but a lot of kids have been coming in for lunch just to see him.” His eyes wrinkled up in the corners and his bronze skin looked leathery as it scrunched up around his smile. He was only sixty years old but the years of hard work showed. Mr. Bennett slapped him on the back again, this time only making Sousuke stumble a bit.

 

“Of course they are! He’s a good lookin’ kid. Too bad he’s taken, but don’t let your customers know that or you’ll lose business,” he pretended to whisper behind his hand. Sousuke’s face lit up bright in his embarrassment.

 

Rin had shown up on Sousuke’s third day of work and according to both Mr. Hasegawa and Misaki, they were very obvious. Mr. Bennett had heard along the grapevine and he was sure the entire group of families knew thanks to Mrs. Brown. He didn’t mind, though he did get some nasty looks from one of their grouchier neighbors. No one else seemed to pay them any mind, though Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Brown made a point to encourage their openness among the adults. They assured them no friend of theirs would mind, and if they did then they were not a friend they wanted.

 

Sousuke was aware that not everyone in Sydney was okay with their relationship, so they did try to keep it on the down low. His employer at the local grocery store would certainly fire him if he heard news, and not everyone one he met was even okay with his English. He only encountered two problematic people, once on the street and another at the grocery store when he himself was a customer. He’s sure more people would have given him a piece of their mind if it wasn’t for his height.

 

“Alright, I should get going back. Work hard kid, and don’t forget that you promised Rich and Sophie to come by after work. Though if you’re tired I can tell them you’re busy.” He grinned, picking up the paper bag filled with food for his wife. Sousuke shook his head.

 

“Its fine, I’ll stop by. They’re making me practice writing.” He smiled at them.

 

“Just make sure they're not tricking you into doing their homework for them,” he laughed. Mr. Hasegawa and Mr. Bennett said their goodbyes and Sousuke walked back to the kitchen. It was a slow day, but he shouldn’t slack off any more than he already had, with permission or not.

 

“Sousuke, why don’t you come help me prepare these noodles,” Misaki called in her gentle English, smiling at him as he walked in. He nodded with a small smile and walked over to help. He wondered if Rin’s luck was rubbing off on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone so far: 
> 
> Neighborhood kids -  
> Sophie Brown (13 yrs old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 yrs old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 yrs old)  
> Lily Jones (13 yrs old)
> 
> Parents -  
> Mr. Richard Bennett   
> Mrs. Bennett   
> Mrs. Jessica Brown 
> 
> Coworkers -  
> Mr. John Hasegawa   
> Misaki Hasegawa (Niece, late 20s)


	5. Week 3 - Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finds a Japanese and English bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's a hard worker, and super cute. That's all I got to say.

“Sou!”

 

Sousuke turned around to see Sophie running up to him, Sam trailing behind her. He caught Sam as the boy tried to jump into Sousuke’s arms. Sophie stood beside him out of breath and smiling bright.

 

“I haven’t seen ya in forever! What happened?”

 

“Got another job, went exploring,” Sousuke listed, chuckling at their enthusiasm. It had only been three days since they had last met up. He let Sam pull him into the small park across from his apartment. He had wanted to go straight home and read his new book, since it was his day off but Rin was busy with swimming.

 

“Is that why you got that bag?” Sam asked excitedly, trying to peek inside. Sousuke snuck his arm around the boy’s side and lifted him right off the ground, holding him like a sack of rice on his hip. Sam squealed and giggled. Sophie rolled her eyes but Sousuke could tell she was amused.

 

“I went to a book store for Japanese and English,” Sousuke explained. Sophie grinned and they all sat down on the grass in the shade of their designated tree.

 

“So you bought some books? What kind?” she asked, sitting pretzel style and leaning forward with interest. Sam sat glued to Sousuke’s side, reaching for the bag that he kept out of reach just to be a tease.

 

“A fiction. It is in Japanese and English so I bought both, that way I can study.”

 

Sousuke leaned back against the tree, dropping the bag and lifting up his hands as Sam lunged for it. He pulled out the two books and the excitement in his face dropped at their plain covers and picture-less pages. Sophie picked up the English book and grinned, her eyebrows pulling down and a sly grin growing on her face. She shoved the book at Sousuke and leaned back on her hands.

 

“Okay, start reading.”

 

“What?” Sousuke asked, confused and a little worried.

 

“Yeah! Read it to us!” Sam bounced by his side, excitement rushing back.

 

“It’ll be good practice,” she explained. “And I can help you pronounce things. Plus! If you don’t understand a word we can figure it out together.”

 

“Yeah!” Sam said again, this time jumping up to his knees. Both knew he’d be of little help. “Read us the story Sousuke!”

 

“No, it will be boring. You do not want to listen to me read it.” Sophie grinned at Sousuke, his tone of voice and the downward pull on his eyebrows already giving away the fact that he lost.

 

“Come on, we don’t have all day.” Sophie beamed, nudging Sousuke’s leg with her knee. Sousuke sighed and pulled the book up so he could start.

 

“I am not going to be good at this,” he warned them, as if it mattered. Sophie just giggled and urged him on. He continued to open up the page. He could have worse audiences.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“What’s this?” Rin asked the air, picking up two books, both post-it ridden. He grinned as he flipped the page and saw familiar handwriting explaining a word or a noticeable difference in the translation. Bright yellow for English words he didn’t understand, pink for translation errors. Two green post-its marked where Sousuke had left off, accurate by page and line.

 

Sousuke was passed out on their bed, having worked his first dinner shift. He only had to do it once a week, Friday, but the seemingly quaint Japanese restaurant was more popular than the lunch shift had led him to believe. He came home, kissed Rin on the cheek, and rolled into bed, not even bothering to take off his belt, let alone the uncomfortable black slacks he had to wear.

 

Rin dropped the books on the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and slipping them on. He had finally finished his work only a few minutes before, and their digital clock read eleven on the dot. Rin always tried to get as much work done as he could while Sousuke was busy. He didn’t want to shorten their already limited time together.

 

The fan whirled around the room, circulating the air. It wasn’t particularly warm in their room, but sleeping together ended up feeling like being in an oven. It’s why at least one of them had clothes on at night. Rin wasn’t fond of the stickiness of sweaty skin, even if it was nice to cuddle without fabric walls. Rin pulled off his shirt and switched to his favorite loose tank top before walking over to the bed. He hopped up on it, careless of his sleeping companion. Sousuke slept like a rock.

 

Getting him out of his pants was a pain, he had to push Sousuke up onto his side to do it, idiot having fallen asleep on his stomach. He didn’t even know how the other boy had fallen asleep with the metal buckle digging into him like that. Rin couldn’t sleep if he had to wear jeans to bed because of the metal button, let alone fall asleep with a belt buckle.

 

Moving a sleeping Sousuke was like rolling a log, hard at first, but after you got the momentum it’d just roll right over. He unbuckled him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and tugging the fabric down. Once he got it past his thighs he got off the bed and took the pant legs, one in each hand, and pulled. The fabric slipped off him easily after that, and Rin tossed the pants towards the hamper, not bothering to pick it up when it missed.

 

He turned off the light and used his phone to illuminate the way, putting it on the charger before sliding into bed. Rin threw the blanket over Sousuke, kissing his forehead and turning on his side. He scooted back until his back pressed against Sousuke’s arm, leg going back to brush against his. He grinned into his pillow when the sleeping mass rolled right back over, trapping him, one arm thrown over him, legs moving to match the bend of Rin’s.

 

He’d deny it when awake, but Sousuke was far from still in his sleep. If you put anything warm next to him he’d cling to it, even if he was sweating himself, proven by a fever he had last winter. Once when Rin had his heating pad in bed for his back, having pulled a muscle, the other boy stole it in his sleep. Rin had woken up at the sudden loss of warmth only to find the pad curled into Sousuke’s chest possessively. He was a sucker for warmth.

Rin tried to still his mind as he got comfortable, but his mind kept drifting back to Sousuke’s books. He was trying so hard for Rin. It made him feel good, but guilt also played in his stomach. He knew Sousuke still wasn’t really satisfied, even if he was happier with things to do and people to talk to. He wanted Sousuke to find real friends to talk to, not neighbors or coworkers. He wanted Sousuke to enjoy himself while Rin was away, not find things to keep busy. He knew Sousuke was getting restless too, but he didn’t know how to fix it.

 

“Rin,” mumbled a drowsy voice. Rin jumped, goose bumps rising to the surface of his skin.

 

“Sousuke? You’re up?” he asked, twisting around to look at the other boy.

 

No movement, no sounds, not even a twitch of the mouth. Sousuke’s steady breathing sounded incredibly loud and steady in his ears. The other boy was still fast asleep. He finished turning, wiggling down until his head reached Sousuke’s chest, resting it there. He wasn’t a fan of hot breath on his face. He swung his leg up over Sousuke’s, his arm lying between them awkwardly, the other hugging onto the warm body.

 

It was okay, Sousuke was there with him. If he started to fall, Sousuke would come to his rescue, so he’d come to Sousuke’s too, should he need it.

 

His troubled thoughts faded away under the beat of Sousuke’s heart, lulled to sleep by its rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone so far: 
> 
> Neighborhood kids -  
> Sophie Brown (13 yrs old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 yrs old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 yrs old)  
> Lily Jones (13 yrs old)
> 
> Parents -  
> Mr. Richard Bennett   
> Mrs. Bennett   
> Mrs. Jessica Brown 
> 
> Coworkers -  
> Mr. John Hasegawa   
> Misaki Hasegawa (Niece, late 20s)


	6. Week 4 - Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke goes to Rin’s swim practice and meets some friends of Rin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Fun stuff, look at Sousuke go. Meeting people, crazy. 
> 
> I really want to write more about Rin's experiences in middle school, but this isn't the fic for it. I'll probably write something later on with Rin laying it all out for Sousuke.

The smell of chlorine and the humidity in the air was so familiar Sousuke wondered how he had forgotten it over the past few months. He hadn’t been to a pool since the past summer when he was dragged to Iwatobi SC RETURNS by Kisumi to watch his little brother. He enjoyed it, but some of the appeal had faded away. Whether it was because he had no future there competitively or if it was because he was not with Rin at the time, he didn’t know.

 

He was a bit uneasy about going to Rin’s swim practice. Rin had assured him a thousand times over that it was fine for him to come watch, and that others did too. It wasn’t the legality of it that bothered him, it was being a spectator of people aiming for the goal he once had. He wasn’t sure what it would do to him, being in the stands and knowing he could never join them in the pool. It was different going to the swim club to watch kids, or lazy swimming with Rin.

 

As it turned out, it did little.

 

Sousuke had found it more bothering that he felt so little, almost disappointed by his lack of reaction. It’s not that he wanted to be sad; he just wanted to know if that was normal. If the total acceptance of a dream you lost and tossed away could be that easy. He did feel a sad sort of nostalgia watching Rin swim against his teammates and talking to his friends, but it didn’t feel anything stronger than that. Just a passing wish he could be down there with him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Sousuke turned his sight away from Rin, chatting with some guy while waiting for his turn at the starting block. Standing there on the stairs was a tall girl with dark hair and midnight colored skin. Her nose sparkled, a small stud there. She grinned at him, shifting her weight onto one foot.

 

“Mind if I sit?”

 

Sousuke shook his head, not sure how else to respond. He was still stunned by the color of her skin. He had never seen anyone with skin so dark and found it amazing how the overhead lights created such strong highlights on it. The darkest skin he had ever seen in person was a deep brown of an American boy he met while at his old high school in the city.

 

The girl sat one seat down from him, glancing back at the swimmers and waving at someone. Sousuke turned to see the man standing next to Rin blowing her kisses. Rin was laughing at the other when one of the coaches yelled at him to stop messing around and Sousuke let his own smile slip at how carefree he looked.

 

“You’re new here right? I’ve never seen you around before. My name’s Madeline,” she said, holding out her hand. Sousuke shook it, surprised that her skin was so warm. It felt like the sun.

 

“I am. My name’s Sousuke.”

 

“You a student at the Uni?” she asked, leaning back in her seat to face Sousuke. He shook his head.

 

“No, my friend is. I’m here to watch him swim,” he said, glancing back in time to see Rin propel off the starting block. He dove in without hesitance, cutting through the water. He was proud to see that he could best many of the swimmers that started with him.

 

“Really? Who is he? I might know him, my boyfriend’s on the team. Sean Clarke, if you know him.” She smiled and Sousuke was almost bothered by not knowing who he was. She seemed very nice, it felt like disappointing her. She didn’t even seem bothered by his English, though he did notice that hers was not Aussie English.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t. His name is Rin Matsuoka,” Sousuke said, turning a bit in his chair to face her more properly.

 

“Rin!?” Her eyes lit up recognition. “Your friends with Rin? That’s so cool! Actually, I wasn’t sure if I’d know them since there’s a lot of people on the team, but I know Rin! Sean’s friends with him, freshman with long hair and sharp teeth, right?”

 

Sousuke found himself smiling at her excitement. Her fluffy bun almost bounced as she moved, glancing back at the swim team in search of her boyfriend no doubt.

 

“Yes, that’s Rin.”

 

“That’s so cool. Sean really likes Rin a lot. I think he said they met in middle school? But since Sean’s older he left before Rin, I don’t think they got to swim together after that.”

 

Sousuke let Madeline talk on, enjoying her easy conversational skills. She was the kind of person who could fill up silence easily. They watched the rest of the swim practice, Madeline only waving at her boyfriend whenever he noticed her. She pointed at Sousuke once and made gestures towards Rin, which had Sean pointing at him in confirmation. Sean said something to Rin and he looked up, seeing Sousuke and tossing him a brief wave. Sousuke lifted up his hand in response, but didn’t keep it up there long, a tad embarrassed. Madeline just laughed at the two of them, but he didn’t find it annoying.

 

After practice was done he found himself walking down the corridors with her. They headed over to where most of the people waiting for one of the team members would stand, far enough away to not be a bother but still in the hallway on their way out. She leaned against the wall and Sousuke leaned against the opposite one, facing her as she talked about Sean and the team. She talked on about how this year was much easier in swimming for him, but a lot harder at school because it was their last year.

 

“So what are you here for anyways? Visiting?” Madeline asked, glancing at some of the other groups hanging around, some girls and one or two very bored looking guys.

 

“Not visiting, I live with Rin, but my visa is only a work and holiday so I do have to go home sometime.”

 

Madeline turned back to him with clear surprise on her face.

 

“Oh,” she paused. Even with her dark skin Sousuke could see a tint of deep red on her cheeks. She started laughing and Sousuke wanted to question her but she waved him off.

 

“Um, I don’t mean to assume, but are you here for the same reason I am?”

 

Sousuke was really surprised at that question, and stood in uncomfortable silence as he tried to figure out what was the right answer. She smiled at him in a way that meant she already got it. He shrugged, glancing back down the hallway, willing Rin to hurry. Even if she was nice before, that didn’t mean she’d stay nice.

 

“That’s cool, sorry if I said something insensitive. It’s really cool that you’re so close, and childhood friends? What are the chances,” she babbled on, trying to cover up her worry. Sousuke relaxed against the wall more, she was just as embarrassed as he was.

 

“It’s fine. I wanted to ask you, what English are you speaking?”

 

Sousuke felt less embarrassed about asking her after that awkward turn of conversation. Madeline grinned at Sousuke, feeling better knowing that she hadn’t bothered him.

 

“American, I’m from Cali actually.”

 

“Cali?” Sousuke asked.

 

“California,” she clarified. “I was a swimmer here two years ago but I got into a car accident and had to stop.”

 

Sousuke stood up straight, mouth falling into a frown.

 

“Oh.”

 

It explained her muscles and the light colored scars on her left arm and leg. He didn’t question it; felt it would be rude to ask a stranger personal questions anyways. She didn’t hide the scars in the slightest, wearing a tank top and shorts that almost displayed them. She noticed his eyes falling to her scars and she grinned at him.

 

“They said it was crazy I got this much mobility back. I used to be a diver, it kind of put a dent in that idea, but I was already a student at the Uni so I just stuck with it.”

 

“You’re very strong,” Sousuke commented, not knowing how else to tell her how much he admired her. Unlike Sousuke, it wasn’t her fault she had been ripped away from her career. It made him feel stupid for being upset for however long he had been.

 

“So are you,” she laughed. “Coming to Australia just for someone you care about? You should try to be a little more confident in your English, you know. It’s not that bad, but your voice gets a bit too soft when you’re unsure.”

 

“I’ll try,” he said, mouth quirking up just the slightest. “I used to swim butterfly, but injured myself.”

 

Madeline hummed, understanding. Both stopped their conversation as people started filing out. They both kept a watch out for their boyfriends and were pleased to see them walking out together after a few minutes. Rin jogged up to Sousuke, kneeing him in the thigh with a grin on his face. Happiness seemed to radiate off him, and Sousuke couldn’t hide the smile on his own face.

 

“So, what’d you think?” Rin asked, pushing into him with childish challenge in his eyes. Sousuke just huffed, trying to come off as disinterested as he shrugged.

 

“Could have done better,” he teased. Rin’s mouth dropped and he kicked him, grumbling about him being a brat before turning to Madeline and Sean.

 

“Sean, this is Sousuke. Sousuke, this is my friend Sean and his girlfriend Maddie, though it seems you’ve already met.”

 

“So you’re the legendary Sousuke,” he mused, holding out a hand. They shook, and Sousuke was feeling just a bit intimidated by the man’s height. He was at least two or three inches taller than him.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he responded. The tall blonde man just smiled, slinking his arms back around Madeline, rocking them back and forth.

 

“Thank you for entertaining her, she can’t sit still unless she has someone to talk to,” he jeered. She stepped on his foot, but maintained her innocent smile, even as her boyfriend cried out.

 

“Sousuke, you should come out with me and my friends sometimes. You probably already know how often these jerks have swimming to do, it’s gotta be boring.”

 

“Are you asking a guy out right in front of me?” Sean asked in fake disbelief. It was clear the two were happy together, and Sousuke was almost jealous that they could flirt so openly.

 

“Sorry dork, you’re not invited. We have to entertain ourselves somehow while our boyfriends are away,” she laughed.

 

By the way Sean didn’t even blink Sousuke understood he must have known, or at least had an inclination. Rin was also pretty relaxed beside him and he wondered just how well they knew each other. From what Rin had mentioned about middle school and his first year of high school, it seemed like he didn’t have any friends.

 

“You guys should, he needs to go out for something other than work,” Rin joked, leaning against his side, unabashed. The hallway had already cleared out of people and Sousuke felt comfortable leaning back.

 

“Yeah!” Madeline smiled. “We should go out next time the boys have a swim meet!”

 

“That would be nice,” Sousuke agreed. It was lonely when Rin had away swim meets that he couldn’t attend. Sousuke fished his phone out of his pocket and held it out. Sean stretched a long arm out to get it, snatching it up before his girlfriend. He clicked away at the device before handing it back.

 

“I added my cell too. Text me if you need anything, yeah?”

 

“Thanks guys.” Rin beamed at them, and Sousuke almost bowed, but caught himself.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Don’t be so polite! It’s fine, really,” Madeline laughed. “Next time you’re coming to watch Rin swim let me know. I try to come as often as I can but it’s boring if no friends are around, you know?”

 

Sousuke smiled at the pair. Was it really that easy?

 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone so far: 
> 
> Acquaintances/Friends -  
> Sean Clarke (21 yrs old)  
> Madeline White (22 yrs old)
> 
> Neighborhood kids -  
> Sophie Brown (13 yrs old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 yrs old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 yrs old)  
> Lily Jones (13 yrs old)
> 
> Parents -  
> Mr. Richard Bennett  
> Mrs. Bennett  
> Mrs. Jessica Brown 
> 
> Coworkers -  
> Mr. John Hasegawa  
> Misaki Hasegawa (Niece, late 20s)


	7. Week 4 - Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke goes out with Madeline and her friends, but ends up meeting a more interesting group along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In those moments when I don't have crippling social anxiety I always get really surprised at how quickly fun relationships can form. 
> 
> Anyways! More fun for Sousuke, going out in the world, taking a chance, meeting people! Fun stuff! And also some not so fun stuff, but hey, that's life.

“I’m home!” Rin called, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his track jacket. He was tired, and a bit sore, but mostly he was anxious to see Sousuke. He didn’t hear anything, though the music was on which meant Sousuke was certainly there.

 

He dropped his bag on the floor and walked in further, hearing the sound of the shower running. Rin walked into the bathroom and was hit with steamy hot air. It was almost suffocating, even if the bathroom window was open to let it out. He plucked a hair tie up off the bathroom sink and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail.

 

“I said I’m home,” he grumbled.

 

“I said welcome back,” a deep, amused voice sang.

 

“Well I didn’t hear you.” Rin sulked, pushing the full lid of the toilet down and sitting on it. He crossed his legs at his ankles and rolled his shoulders. “When’d you start?”

 

“Not long at all, interested in joining?”

 

“Nah, I’m tired.” Rin let out a deep breath. “Got third today. I’m not unhappy about it, but I’m kind of annoyed since it was my best time yet and I still can’t beat the third years.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on the fact that you could beat the second years?” Sousuke laughed. The click of a bottle being open and a rush of the strong smell of his body wash filled the air. Rin let out another breath, closing his eyes and enjoying it.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop being hard on myself, got it. How’d your day go anyways?”

 

“Mm, fun. Madeline’s very nice.”

 

“So not someone you’d be good friends with,” Rin deadpanned. He would be lying to himself if he wasn’t just a bit disappointed. He wanted Sousuke to find some good friends like he had. Though, secretly, he wished that Sousuke would never find someone he’d consider a best friend. He wanted to retain that title for as long as they both were together.

 

“Not so much,” Sousuke admitted. “We had fun though. She walked me around the campus and we met with a few of her friends. They were nice.”

 

Rin smirked at the tone. It was obvious Sousuke had been bored out of his mind but was trying to be polite about it. He had a very strange way of being, and if people didn’t line up with his mix of laziness and liveliness he didn’t find them at all appealing. It was easy to make people he could call friends, but Sousuke had trouble finding people who were on the same level as Rin and the Iwatobi gang.

 

“I met this trio at the park though.”

 

He perked up at that. Another bottle opened and then he smelled the green apple of their shampoo. It was little things like that that made Rin truly glad he decided to pursue his relationship with Sousuke. They were such little things, but somehow they felt so sweet. It felt fulfilling in a weird way.

 

“The one, Nurul, was a friend of hers from first year. They were in the same housing, but they’re not exactly best friends now, more like acquaintances. She reminds me of Gou when she’s not being weird, actually. We ran into them at the park and they were playing with these huge bubbles. Amber, Nurul’s friend, was just sitting there playing this tiny string instrument and their friend Max was helping Nurul make these giant bubbles. They looked crazy, but a lot of the kids there thought it was fun. They kept chasing the bubbles and asking Amber to play more songs whenever she went to take a break.”

 

“So you had fun,” Rin accused, smirk growing larger.

 

Sousuke didn’t talk in great lengths about things he didn’t care for, and he rarely remembered names of strangers. His boyfriend went silent, only the sound of the water hitting him as he rinsed himself off. The squeak of the shower knob was particularly grating and Rin clenched his teeth, the noise ringing in his ears. The water stopped and the shower curtain was yanked back, a very wet Sousuke standing there. He waited patiently for him to respond as Sousuke grabbed a towel and started drying off.

 

“Yeah, I did. I spent the rest of the day with them, actually. Madeline and her friends left after the first hour. Nurul just invited me to their picnic and I decided to stay. It wasn’t a real picnic, just some subs and chips they picked up from a deli, but it was nice.”

 

“Oh,” Rin said, surprised. He got up and followed Sousuke out into the main room. “So you really did have fun. Did you ask for their numbers?”

 

“They asked for mine.” Sousuke shrugged, embarrassed. “Feels kinda weird.”

 

“What does?” Rin asked, sitting down on their bed. Sousuke rolled his shoulder out of habit and shrugged again, keeping his faced turned away from Rin.

 

“That they’d want to be friends with me I guess.”

 

Rin’s heart sunk. He’d noticed that Sousuke was spending more than just a little time on his English, and had noticed how unsure his voice would sound when using it. He knew that the hardest part of moving for Sousuke was the language difference. He hadn’t noticed that the insecurity from his English had invaded his self-image. Sousuke was confident, sure of himself. He was not weak or timid in any manner of speaking. It was like he wasn’t looking at Sousuke at all, but at his younger self when he first went to Australia.

 

“Sousuke, of course they’d want to be friends with you.”

 

He smiled at Rin over his shoulder, a small, almost believable smile, and finished getting dressed. He didn’t say a word as he walked back into the kitchen to start dinner. In a moment Rin’s brain made connections he’d never consciously make. He recalled their last year of high school, and how desperate Sousuke was to be Rin’s friend, as if he wasn’t already. It left a nasty taste in his mouth, and he decided it might not just be the English that hurt Sousuke’s confidence. Rin followed him, and stilled his hand when Sousuke reached out for the cupboards.

 

“Hey,” he cooed, turning Sousuke to face him. His eyes read bored amusement, but the frown on his face was far from its natural placement. “Let’s order takeout and watch a movie?”

 

Rin didn’t wait for an answer, pulling his boyfriend back into the main room and sitting down on the couch they used as a way to separate the studio apartment. He pulled out his cellphone and called for pizza while hooking his laptop up to the TV. Sousuke sat on the couch, silent as Rin picked out the newest feel-good movie on their watch list. He hopped back onto the couch as the opening started playing and curled into Sousuke. Sousuke folded around him, pulling them into the corner of the couch to spread their legs across. Rin laced their fingers and hoped the pizza would take a while getting there, even if his stomach was crying for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone so far: 
> 
> New Friends -  
> Nurul Ayuni Wan   
> Amber Wilson   
> Max Kobayashi 
> 
> Acquaintances/Friends -  
> Sean Clarke (21 yrs old)  
> Madeline White (22 yrs old)
> 
> Neighborhood kids -  
> Sophie Brown (13 yrs old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 yrs old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 yrs old)  
> Lily Jones (13 yrs old)
> 
> Parents -  
> Mr. Richard Bennett   
> Mrs. Bennett   
> Mrs. Jessica Brown 
> 
> Coworkers -  
> Mr. John Hasegawa   
> Misaki Hasegawa (Niece, late 20s)


	8. Week 5 - Nurul Ayuni, Max, and Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke hangs out with his new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard figuring out how I wanted to write about Sousuke and his knew friends, but I ended up settling on a mix of Sousuke actually interacting with them and him telling Rin about it. It's difficult either way, honestly.

“Sousuke! Over here!”

 

Sousuke turned around following the loud shout and spotted the thin lanky body waving over at him. He held up a hand as recognition before watching the street light, waiting for it to turn red. As soon as it changed the small crowd of people traveled across the road and Sousuke followed. He kept his eyes fixed on the sight of his three new friends standing against a building wall. He slunk up to the side with them instead of standing in front of them, giving a wide berth for the other pedestrians.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted. Max returned the sentiment, all smiles and enthusiasm. Amber and Nurul looked up and said hello before turning their attention back to Nurul’s phone.

 

“They’re looking up places for lunch,” he informed.

 

Sousuke nodded, settling back against the cool stone of the building. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. It was still early in the morning, but it was his day off and Nurul had invited him out to lunch and to catch some music event with Max and Amber. He pulled out his cellphone to check if he got any more texts from Rin. He was stressing about some test he had.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Max asked in Japanese, making small talk. Sousuke shrugged.

 

“Rin. He’s got a test today and was freaking out about it. He stopped texting back so he’s probably taking it now.”

 

“Worried about it?”

 

“Not really, he’s too smart to fail.”

 

“Hey guys, are you going to continue to ignore us or?” Nurul asked, amused. Both turned to her with sheepish grins.

 

“Sorry,” Sousuke said, returning to English.

 

“Come on Nurul, he’s the first friend I’ve met who can speak Japanese. I need practice,” Max whined. Max was half-White Aussie half-Japanese, but Aussie English was all he spoke outside his house, and even in his house. Only his grandparents really bothered to use Japanese, and he’d been practicing to keep it up since he was little.

 

“Practice some other time then because I just found a fun restaurant.” She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

Her chubby cheeks had dimples in them when she smiled. It was those dimples and her height that had led to the misunderstanding of her age, her being Sousuke’s senior by three years. She was already a college graduate taking a year off before continuing school for some social science. Max was the youngest of the group, at eighteen and taking a year or two to figure out where he wanted to go from there.

 

Amber was twenty-two and still in college, doing part time at the University of Sydney for ceramics. They were an odd mix of people who met through friends of friends and jobs. It was that fact that made Sousuke much more comfortable hanging out with them. He had met them under the same strange circumstances. It wasn’t like he was missing some experience in order to know them.

 

“Fun? What exactly do you mean by fun?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Amber chimed in before walking in front of them. “It’s only a few blocks away.”

 

“A few blocks? I didn’t sign up this,” Max grumbled. Sousuke just laughed and followed the group on their quest for food.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“I’m home,” Sousuke said as he bent down to untie his shoes. “How was your test?”

 

“Fine. What about you?” Rin leaned back against the couch, a large text book in his hands and his notebook in his lap. Sousuke stood up and toed off his shoes before walking over to the couch, leaning down for a kiss. Rin bent his head back without any prompt, meeting him halfway. He smiled and kissed him once more before standing back up.

 

“Fun. We went to this restaurant with live music before the concert, it was pretty cool. Amber tried to convince Max to play something but he just got super embarrassed. He plays the guitar,” Sousuke continued as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a coke. “The concert was fun, just a bunch of local groups played. Ah, but the end was really annoying. Some drunk asshole tried to pull off Nurul’s hijab. Amber was really pissed. I thought we were going to get into a fight.”

 

“But everything worked out?” Rin asked sitting up, more concerned.

 

“Yeah, the guy’s friends came to get him and apologized. Still pissed me off,” Sousuke sighed as he flopped down on the empty side of the couch. “More studying?”

 

“I can take a break.”

 

Rin started putting away his books before he even finished his sentence. He stacked them up on the floor and crawled over to Sousuke, lying along the couch and flopping down on Sousuke’s lap. His legs dangled over the edge of the small couch uncomfortably so he crossed his ankles and pulled them up. Sousuke’s free hand went to comb through Rin’s hair, relaxing at the familiar texture. A little rough from chlorine, but still smooth thanks to all of Rin’s extra attention.

 

“So you’re definitely having fun? You like them?” Rin continued on. Sousuke smiled, knowing he was just worried.

 

“Yeah. Actually they asked me if I wanted to go on this day trip with them tomorrow since I have off.”

 

Rin ignored the small twinge in his heart, happy that Sousuke couldn’t see his expression. He didn’t want to be upset when Sousuke was finally having fun. He especially didn’t want Sousuke to stop having fun just because of Rin’s own stupid feelings.

 

“You should go since I have school and practice tomorrow anyways,” he said, training his voice to sound light. Rin felt vibrations on his ribcage and squirmed. “Hey, your phone keeps going off.”

 

“Ah, sorry.” Sousuke pushed his legs up, lifting up Rin with him as he tried to slide the phone out of his pocket. After he successfully pulled it out of his jeans he dropped back down on the couch and laughed when Rin huffed because of the suddenness of it. Rin listened to Sousuke tapping away.

 

“Well?”

 

“Hm? Oh it’s Max and Nurul. They’re sending pictures, want to see?” Sousuke held the phone down for Rin to take.

 

He took the device and saw that he was in a group chat with his new friends, which explained how Sousuke had come to like them so quickly. He grinned at seeing pictures of Sousuke, always looking awkward in front of the camera. He was a bit camera shy. Rin stopped scrolling through them when he saw one of Sousuke watching the live music at the restaurant, a smile on his face. It was obviously a candid photo and Rin quickly forward it to himself for safe keeping.

 

“That looks like fun,” Rin observed, seeing pictures of the outdoor concert.

 

“Yeah, it was. It would have been better if you were there,” Sousuke mumbled. Rin glanced up to him and grinned. The other had already turned his attention away, taking sips of his soda. Another photo popped up and it was a picture of all four of them with ice creams. Sousuke looked especially ridiculous with his hot pink and orange ice cream in a cup, while the others all had creamy colored ice cream.

 

“Cute,” Rin chuckled.

 

“Huh?” Sousuke glanced back down at the phone. “Oh yeah, we went out for ice cream, but I’m not a big fan so I got sorbet instead. Raspberry and mango, if you were wondering.”

 

“Doesn’t matter if it doesn’t have cream, it’s still too sweet.” Rin made a face and Sousuke chuckled, flicking his finger against the screen and scrolling it up near the top. He stopped when he saw a picture and let Rin read it. Rin read their conversation, face slowly heating up as he realized the conversation was about him. He froze when he read Sousuke telling them in plain English that they were boyfriends.

 

“They asked for a picture, hope you don’t mind.”

 

Rin scrolled down and there he saw a picture of him he didn’t recognize. It was him during swim practice in Samezuka, smiling at something Ai was saying. He didn’t even notice that Sousuke had his phone during practice, let alone took pictures of him.

 

“What the hell, are you my paparazzi or something? I didn’t even know you took this.”

 

Sousuke plucked the phone out of his hand, a grin on his face. Rin wiggled around on his lap until he was facing up at him, grabbing a throw pillow to help support himself better. Sousuke dropped his phone to the side before dragging rough, calloused fingers against Rin’s forehead, dragging loose hairs away from his face. Rin closed his eyes on instinct, frown loosening.

 

“Nah, you’ll have plenty of those soon enough. You’re too good looking to not have a few.”

 

“You sayin’ I’m hot, Yamazaki?” Rin teased, sighing as those fingers tucked hair behind his ears.

 

“That’s an understatement,” he laughed, leaning down for a kiss. Rin arched his head just the slightest and Sousuke’s hand wrapped around his neck to hold it there. Slow and sweet, that’s what Sousuke was. Even if Rin didn’t have a sweet tooth for food, he definitely enjoyed Sousuke.

 

“Next time I have a day off we should go to the beach,” Rin said when Sousuke finally pulled back. “I want to go swimming together.”

 

Rin was almost shocked at the surprised smile on Sousuke’s lips. He dipped down to kiss Rin again. With that smile and laughter pressed against his lips, Rin felt his uneasiness washing away.

 

“We should,” he sighed between kisses. “I want to go swimming with you.”

 

“Then we’ll make a day of it,” Rin promised, arms going up to wrap around the other to be pulled up into his lap. Sousuke hugged onto him, kissing the side of his face. “To bad the beaches are so crowded here.”

 

“Why?” Sousuke asked, rubbing his forehead against Rin’s like some overgrown cat.

 

“’M not exactly in to exhibitionism, or getting arrested.”

 

Sousuke pulled back with wide eyes and Rin could see when the words really processed through. All innocent thoughts and happiness being replaced by the provocativeness of Rin’s words. He let slip a wicked grin and slid closer to Sousuke, rolling his hips. He licked up Sousuke’s neck, biting at the flesh there. Sousuke nearly choked.

 

“When we’re older we’ll have to rent a private beach or something,” Rin continued, nipping at Sousuke’s earlobe. A tiny gasp left Sousuke and he knew he had the other hooked.

 

“You,” he breathed. “You really want to? Like you’re not joking?”

 

“Doesn’t have to be on the sand to be sex on the beach,” Rin purred into Sousuke’s ear.

 

“You’re really going to be the death of me.”

 

“At least you’ll die happy, right?” Rin laughed, pulling Sousuke up. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

 

“Okay,” Sousuke mumbled, obediently following Rin.

 

He had no reason to be envious of Sousuke’s friends. They still knew each other best, and as long as they could spend time together, doing whatever it is they wanted he’d be happy. Relaxing, swimming, exploring, being intimate. Sousuke had already made it very clear Rin could have it all, so long as he wanted it.

 

He’d already promised never to leave Sousuke alone again. All potential worries could easily be stopped by just one action. Rin just had to make sure Sousuke knew he was just as loved, to make sure he never felt lonely, and Sousuke would never leave him.

 

He wasn’t going to let his own baseless worries and insecurities ruin what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone so far: 
> 
> New Friends -  
> Nurul Ayuni Wan (21 yrs old)  
> Amber Wilson (22 yrs old)  
> Max Kobayashi (18 yrs old)
> 
> Acquaintances/Friends -  
> Sean Clarke (21 yrs old)  
> Madeline White (22 yrs old)
> 
> Neighborhood kids -  
> Sophie Brown (13 yrs old)  
> Samuel Brown (8 yrs old)  
> Richie Bennett (13 yrs old)  
> Lily Jones (13 yrs old)
> 
> Parents -  
> Mr. Richard Bennett   
> Mrs. Bennett   
> Mrs. Jessica Brown 
> 
> Coworkers -  
> Mr. John Hasegawa   
> Misaki Hasegawa (Niece, late 20s)


	9. Week 6 - Easter Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin stays at home because of a swimming tournament and waits for Sousuke to return from his trip with his friends along the coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do a little research to make sure there Was a swimming tournament during the Easter vacation for Sydney Uni, but please don't think any further then that. Inconsistencies in the name of a good time are forgiven, lol.

If there was one thing that Rin wasn’t prepared for, it was missing Sousuke as much as he did. Rin’s career choice had him spending the entirety of his week-long vacation competing or waiting to compete at SOPAC. He didn’t have to compete the full week, but it was enough days that it’d be pointless to have made Sousuke stay. Sousuke had insisted on staying to watch all of his races, but Rin told him it was fine. He promised to be back in time to see Rin race the finals, already assuming Rin would make it that far. He did, but it still felt unsatisfactory without Sousuke there.

 

Rin was staring up at his ceiling wondering why he didn’t feel more elated to win the men’s 100 freestyle. He placed fourth in the 50, but it wasn’t bothering him that much. He was so excited during the day, but coming home to no one felt so much lonelier than he remembered. Rin was more bothered that he didn’t get to be in the medley relay than his loss, but wondered if it would even feel the same without his friends.

 

He wrote Haru and Makoto right away about his times and what he placed. It was nice hearing their praise, or well, Makoto’s praise and his white lies about what Haru had to say. Rin wasn’t stupid. He texted Sousuke and got a call, and that was really nice, but it didn’t feel the same. Tomorrow would be the men’s butterfly finals and Rin was praying that nothing came up. He didn’t want Sousuke to miss every race.

 

Sousuke’s new friends had invited him to a five day trip down the coast, or up the coast he couldn’t remember. All he knew was that when Sousuke was telling him about it, asking for permission, there was this light in his eyes that Rin hadn’t seen in a while. He couldn’t say no to that, even if he noticed that Sousuke was conflicted about the choices, he assured them that it’d be fine. He’s seen Rin race plenty of times before, and it wasn’t like Rin couldn’t win without him watching.

 

He was already an hour late and Rin was getting impatient, but refused to text him to ask what was keeping him. He wasn’t angry at Sousuke, it wasn’t about Sousuke. He was angry and frustrated by his own uselessness. Rin wasn’t as irrational as people liked to joke, he worked through most of his serious emotions. That’s why he was still staring at the ceiling instead of distracting himself with TV or exercising or studying. He was letting the emotions run over him to find the source.

 

Was he upset that Sousuke had friends? Of course not. Was he upset Sousuke was spending time with them instead of watching him swim? Yes. Did he want Sousuke to always be waiting at home and never do anything? No, he wanted Sousuke to be happy. So why did spending time with his friends over spending time with Rin bother him so much?

 

He didn’t want to get left behind.

 

It was a stupid feeling, but he had to acknowledge it. He was worried about Sousuke realizing that he wasn’t worth it. It was obvious that Sousuke adored him, but what if one day he realized he expended too much energy on the wrong person? What if he found that he was happier elsewhere? Rin hadn’t been a good friend and he’d made plenty of mistakes in the past, and that knowledge was hindering him.

 

He always tried his best, but sometimes your best wasn’t good enough. What if he ended up hurting Sousuke even more? Don’t bite the hand that feeds you. Don’t hurt the one that loves you. It was all basic stuff, but tons of people couldn’t follow through. What if he couldn’t either?

 

Guilt for leaving Sousuke behind and fear that he’ll have to experience the same, that was what was bothering him the most.

 

Rin shot up as soon as he heard the door knob turning. He got off the couch and saw Sousuke entering and shutting the door behind him, dropping his travel backpack on the floor. Sousuke didn’t even bother to take off his shoes as his long legs carried him the three foot distance between them.

 

“Sousuke, you’re back,” Rin said, watching as Sousuke bent down at his knees and all of a sudden he was being pulled up into the air. He yelped, arms going around Sousuke’s shoulders and legs squeezing his waist as strong arms hoisted him up by his thighs. Sousuke just grinned as he walked them back to their bed, dropping down with Rin like a log. Rin’s air rushed out of him and he glared at the other, but Sousuke’s hands just came up to hold his face.

 

“I’m back,” Sousuke agreed. He pressed smiles into Rin’s lips and Rin’s fingers curled around his sweater instinctively. Sousuke smelt like sunscreen and his sweater smelt like smoke from wood fires, but it was him. He was home again.

 

“You’re pretty excited to be back,” Rin puffed, amused as Sousuke used his knees to yank him higher up on the bed better before flopping down next to him. His neutral frown was gone, and his eyes were bright staring at Rin. Rin smiled back, feeling squeamish under those eyes but not wanting to move from them.

 

“I missed you,” Sousuke declared, kissing him again. When he pulled back he let his head fall against the bed, watching Rin. He just grinned at him wider, warmer.

 

“Yeah?” Rin’s own smile was splitting his face.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. Sousuke lifted up a hand to brush away some of Rin’s hair, fingers grazing his forehead. His eyes followed the lines of Rin’s face and Rin watched, saw the way they moved to look at him. Rin started laughing, half out of embarrassment and half because he was just so happy to see Sousuke so happy. That excitement, that blatant happiness, he didn’t see it often. Rin could count the times he’d seen that expression after rejoining with Sousuke on one hand.

 

“I missed you too,” he whispered, like it was some secret. Rin mimicked him, touching Sousuke’s cheek with his hand and grinning like an idiot. It was like everything awful was just erased in seconds. Sousuke turned his head and kissed the palm of Rin’s hand.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he laughed. Rin launched himself at Sousuke, wrapping his arms around him and hugging tight.

 

“Oh yeah, Rin,” Sousuke spoke into his chest, lips moving the fabric of Rin’s shirt. Rin giggled, tickled by the light sensations. “Congratulations on taking first.”

 

“You already told me that,” he reminded him. They had a very long conversation on the phone where Rin had told him all about it. Sousuke called or texted every night while he was gone, but they were quick, fleeting things with promises of a proper talk once they reunited. The day Rin had won he had called as soon as he got home and they spent a ridiculous amount of time talking about it, Rin recounting every minute of the day.

 

“I did, but I couldn’t do it properly.”

 

Rin was about to question what he meant by properly but Sousuke was already pulling away and swooping in to kiss him breathless. He had so many questions to ask, why was Sousuke so late? Did they have trouble getting back? Where did they go? What did they do each day? Did he take lots of pictures to show him? Did he enjoy himself? But they were all wiped away by Sousuke’s lips and hands, holding onto him.

 

When he was nice and oxygen deprived Sousuke pulled away. His panting only accentuated his smile and Rin could feel his whole body go warm. He didn’t even know how he had never met this Sousuke before. He met happy Sousuke, ecstatic Sousuke, dazzling with happiness Sousuke. This Sousuke was someone else. It was like all the weight Rin had been unable to see, but knew was there, had been removed.

 

“Did you really miss me that much?” Rin found himself asking, wide open just as he always had been. Sousuke’s mouth twitched and his brow scrunched for a second, but his smile didn’t leave. He pulled back and picked Rin up to sit with him. When Rin was suddenly pulled upright he felt that he might have ruined something, but Sousuke was just sitting there, watching him.

 

“It was a lot of fun, but it would have been better if you were there.”

 

“What did you guys do? How was it?” Rin asked, trying to avoid the lecture that was sure to come.

 

“I’ll tell you later, just be quiet for a second.”

 

Rin’s mouth pulled down into a frown. He didn’t like being told to shut up, no matter how politely. Sousuke’s smile wasn’t so large, something smaller and fonder, and very familiar. Rin allowed Sousuke to lace their fingers, glancing down at them. His hands had always been bigger than Rin’s, and tanner. They were even darker now than when he had left.

 

“I love you.”

 

A smile bloomed back on his face and he tried to hide it with his hair, eyes still fixed on their hands.

 

“You know, even if it’s cute how you pout, I really don’t get how you could think I’d be happier with anyone other than you.”

 

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled. Didn’t matter how many times Sousuke said it, it was still embarrassing to hear out loud.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke sighed. Rin just fell forward until he was leaning into Sousuke. He shoved his hand into the pockets of Sousuke’s sweater, frowning against his shoulder. Patiently waiting, Sousuke just wrapped Rin up in his arms and let his chin rest against his head.

 

“I really missed you. I want to go on trips with you too,” he confessed.

 

“I know. I really wanted to watch you swim, too. Doesn’t matter how many times I’ve seen it before.”

 

He kept his eyes focused on the folds of Sousuke’s sweater. The pattern blurred before his eyes as he went out of focus, thinking about all of the things he wanted to say. All of the things he wanted to tell Sousuke, but didn’t know how to explain. He worried his lips, rolling them between his teeth as he tried to put words to feelings.

 

“I am glad you had fun with your friends.”

 

“I’m glad too, but I like spending time with you more.” Sousuke kissed Rin’s hair, smoothing it down with one hand and breathing in the green apple scent. Rin always soaked his hair in conditioner after prolonged pool time. The soft, but not silky texture proved his efforts. Not gritty like hay, but certainly not glossy. It always felt like smooth thread to Sousuke.

 

“That doesn’t mean you should prioritize me though.”

 

“Of course it does,” Sousuke chuckled. “They’re my friends, but you’re my best friend. You’d get precedence even if we weren’t dating.”

 

Rin made a noise, not happy with the answer but finding no way to dispute it.

 

“Besides, it gets a bit tiring.”

              

“Tiring?” Rin lifted up his head and leaned back to get a good look at Sousuke. His smile was finally gone, neutral frown in its place. He shrugged, lips pulling up just the tiniest bit.

 

“Yeah, I guess. There’s just a different type of energy used with them. I don’t really feel it with you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rin bristled.

 

“I never feel tired after spending time with you,” Sousuke clarified. A smirk graced his face as he leaned back onto his hands. “Well, not emotionally anyways.”

 

“But,” he protested, ignoring the joke. Sousuke exhaled, dropping down onto his back and throwing out his arms out in exasperation. Rin bit his lip, knowing that he was bothering Sousuke again. He didn’t mean to do it, they both knew the truth. Rin felt the same about his friends, even Haru and Makoto.

 

“Rin, I’d rather spend a day doing nothing with you than an extravagant day with friends. It’s fun, but being with you is just, filling or something.”

 

“Filling?” Rin chuckled. Sousuke folded his arms over his face. Rin just grinned more, crawling over him.

 

“Shut up, I’m not that good with words.”

 

“I would have never guessed,” he mocked. Sousuke just moved his arms back under his head, smirk back in its place and all embarrassment gone.

 

“It’s because my good looks keep you distracted.” Rin snorted, sitting down on Sousuke and laughing more when a gust of air came out of him.

 

“So you’re just a pretty face?”

 

“Birds of a feather,” he retorted.

 

“Hey!” Rin punched him lightly, the other looking very pleased with himself. Sousuke opened up his arms for Rin in reconciliation. He gave in, falling into the arms and curling around them as they encircled his back.

 

“I’m kidding, you’re amazing,” Sousuke praised. Rin bit down a smile, digging his fingers into Sousuke’s side. He grunted and tried to wiggle away from the offending digits but couldn’t under Rin’s weight.

 

“Yeah, well you’re amazing too.”

 

“I’m honored,” Sousuke deadpanned.

 

“You’re such a sarcastic ass.”

 

They both fell into giggles, squeezing onto the other. Rin hummed in appreciation as long calloused fingers started to massage his head, combing through his hair. He rubbed the spot he had attacked in soft, apologetic motions.

 

“Aren’t you glad I’m home?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems a little pointless to remind everyone about the rest, so I'll just leave the important ones to remember 
> 
> Sousuke's New Friends -  
> Nurul Ayuni Wan (21 yrs old)  
> Amber Wilson (22 yrs old)  
> Max Kobayashi (18 yrs old)


	10. Week 6 - Meeting the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin meet up with Sousuke’s friends for a proper introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First impressions really are important. For instance, if you have a gut feeling that something's wrong and tons of red flags be waving, that's probably a good sign not to be their friend. 
> 
> But that's beside the point. 
> 
> More fun for Sousuke and Rin!

Rin bit down on the popsicle stick, chewing it, all flavor already having been sucked off. Little splinters in the stick made it harder for him to continue abusing it. He only stopped when the stick was split into two chunks, pulling it out of his mouth and tossing it into the trash. His tongue tasted bland and uncomfortable after that, the taste of wood not leaving. It made him run his tongue against his teeth and roll it onto itself, trying to regain a normal flavor.

 

“Rin? You okay?” Sousuke asked, glancing at him. He leaned back against the park bench, turning towards him.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“You kind of just destroyed an innocent popsicle stick.” He smirked when Rin scowled, teeth gleaming as he pulled up his lips before he tugged his top lip into his mouth. He knocked knees with Rin, concern arching his brows and smirk falling into a worried frown. Rin nudged back and sighed, rolling his neck back and observing the tree leaves above them.

 

“Stop that, I’m just a little nervous.”

 

“You? Nervous?” Sousuke mocked, relaxing a bit. Rin glanced back at him and smiled.

 

“Of course I’m nervous, I’m meeting my boyfriend’s friends after all,” he teased. He slid closer so their knees were touching. Sousuke had his hands stuffed in his hoodie but it was clear as soon as Rin had moved that he wanted to hold hands. Rin just sat leaning into him, his own hand twirling his keys and other now pressed flat against his thigh. He wasn’t lying, he was nervous.

 

“You shouldn’t be. If anything, they should be more nervous about meeting you,” Sousuke chuckled.

 

“How does that make any sense?” Rin scoffed, his face scrunching up in his discrepancy. Sousuke just looked out at the park, seeing all the people passing through. They had shown up just a bit early but Amber had texted him saying that they were going to be a bit late. It was only eight minutes after their meeting time but fifteen since they had arrived and Rin was spiraling in on himself.

 

“Rin, I’ve known them for like, three weeks tops.”

 

“Time can’t measure relationships,” Rin warned him. Sousuke rolled his eyes and leaned against him, putting all of his weight into pissing the other off. Rin started sputtering and trying to push him back up right. “Get off you idiot!”

 

“Time may not measure relationships, but that doesn’t change that you’re my best friend.”

 

Sousuke sat up and Rin was about to retort when a low soprano voice called out Sousuke’s name. They both turned to look over at three approaching figures, and Rin felt Sousuke call out to them and stand up but time was separate from him. He felt unnaturally nervous about meeting these people, which was unusual in itself.

 

Rin wasn’t shy when it came to meeting new faces, but something about knowing that they were Sousuke’s friends. These friends he had never met before made him anxious. Sousuke didn’t keep friends from his old school, so being introduced to friends Rin didn’t already know felt foreign. It made unhappy butterflies rampage in his stomach.

 

Rin was on complete and total autopilot as he stood up and introduced himself. His smile fell in place with seamless practice. He caught their names and looked at each one. He knew Nurul right away because of her hijab, pastel blues and sea foam green. She was short and had round cheeks with dimples in her smile and single lidded eyes with perfect wings of eyeliner. Casual capris and a fancy patterned three-quarter shirt, black flats and a maroon purse.

 

Amber was a bit taller, but still short. She was solid built, with deep tan skin and dark eyes. Her hair was long and pulled up into a high ponytail, deep brown almost black. She was dressed in a graphic tee and cargo shorts. Rin didn’t recognize the brand but her shoes reminded him of what skaters in magazines wore. Chunky and large, with horizontal laces and a thick tongue pulled up. She seemed the most intimidating if only because of her strong features and sharp gaze.

 

Max was tall, thin and lanky, with paler skin than Amber’s deep bronze and Nurul’s soft brown. His face was soft, a gentle jaw line and bright eyes. His hair was brown and his eyes were a deep honey color. He had a slight slouch in his posture and long fingers wrapped around the strings of his backpack. He was by far the least intimidating and Rin wasn’t sure if that was just his age showing through or the way he stuttered when he introduced himself.

 

“Pictures really don’t do you justice,” he blurted out after the introductions were finished. Amber was the first to bust out laughing, quickly followed by Nurul and Sousuke. Rin felt his face enflame and he glared at Sousuke not knowing what to do. Max seemed unaware of what he had just said before a desperately embarrassed expression crossed his face as his own words caught up with him.

 

“Uh, thanks,” Rin offered, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Way to make a first impression,” Nurul teased. “But he’s right, it was a bit surprising.”

 

The color from Rin’s cheeks slowly started spreading and he could feel the heat of his ears. Sousuke tried to hide his laugh but failed to, not bothering to avoid the jab of an elbow in his side. Amber grinned at them and it was like her whole body exuded a friendly aura. He wondered if maybe it was just Amber’s resting expression that made her look so intimidating, much like how Sousuke looked a constant state of bored and unimpressed.

 

“I told you,” Sousuke hummed, pleased by their praise.

 

“Ah, he’s starting to brag again,” Nurul laughed. “Are you sure you’re not just embarrassing Rin on purpose? He doesn’t look like he appreciates it.”

 

Rin was glaring daggers at Sousuke. He already felt nervous, but now he just felt embarrassed. It was weird being at the center of attention he didn’t want. Sousuke put his hands up dramatically, a grin never leaving his face. He seemed happy enough, and Rin’s own irritation lessened at the thought. This was about Sousuke, he reminded himself. It was about meeting Sousuke’s friends and making him happy.

 

“So, lunch?” Sousuke reminded them, shifting closer to Rin and brushing shoulders, a silent, genuine apology. Rin leaned into it, frown softening.

 

He listened to the three discuss different places they could go, laughing at some off handed comments on Amber’s part. They seemed nice, and Sousuke seemed to enjoy them. He wasn’t even embarrassed to stop the conversation when it was getting too fast or he didn’t understand a word.

 

Sousuke was always so embarrassed with not knowing English that he’d usually keep silent and ask Rin or look it up later. That by itself filled Rin up with warmth. Sousuke felt comfortable with them. He leaned over and placed a quick peck on Sousuke’s bad shoulder out of habit. He ignored Sousuke’s look of pleasant surprise and Nurul’s meaningful gaze as he joined Amber and Max’s debate between two diners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's Friends -  
> Nurul Ayuni Wan (21 yrs old)  
> Amber Wilson (22 yrs old)  
> Max Kobayashi (18 yrs old)


	11. Week 7 - Video Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up to hear Rin talking to Makoto and Haru over the webcam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!!! It's over. This was really fun to write, and an absolute pain to edit. Editing is so tough, I don't know how people do it... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed! It might be awhile before the next installment in the series. I really hate the idea of starting something and not finishing it, so I'd rather finish it first and then post it all at once like this time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“That sounds great Rin! I’m so glad you’re having a good time.”

 

Sousuke woke up in slow stages. First he could hear voices talking to each other, one far away sounding and the other much closer and more familiar. He breathed in deep and turned onto his side, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. His eyes felt like two tons, but the light coming into the room brightened his lids, forcing him into awareness. He stifled a groan and pulled the covers up tighter, trying to hide from the light without suffocating himself.

 

“Yeah. Honestly I was a bit worried at first.”

 

“Worried?” A monotone voice asked and Sousuke squeezed his eyes tighter, as if that would hide him from the waking world. Rin was obviously on the laptop talking to his other limbs.

 

“Well yeah, because like, it didn’t exactly go well the first time.”

 

“Ah, that’s true. You really did have a hard time huh,” a warm voice cooed.

 

“Yeah, but it’s different this time.”

 

“You seem happier.”

 

“Yeah! You really seem happier Rin, I was surprised seeing all the pictures! You had so many friends with you!”

 

“Well, they’re nothing compared to you guys. But yeah, it has been a lot easier making friends this time. And even the swimming is easier.”

 

Sousuke started rubbing his hands down his face, digging his palms into his eyes, trying to wipe away sleep that was not coming back. The bright light, the voices talking, and the need to use the bathroom forced him into wakefulness. He blinked away the last bit of sleep in his eyes and stared at the bare wall, cursing the day.

 

“I’m so glad, Rin. It’s nice that you have Sousuke-kun with you too!”

 

“Actually, he’s the reason why it’s so different. I don’t think I could have done all of it without him. Like just knowing that he’s with me makes me want to do better, you know? Ah, it sounds stupid when I say it like that.”

 

He froze as soon as he was about to kick the blankets back, a smile gracing his lips. He settled back down, waiting for the right time to get up. Rin clearly believed Sousuke would be able to sleep through all the racket, which he believed for good reason. However, no one knew that the universe would decide that this day was one Sousuke would not be allowed to sleep in for.

 

“No it’s not Rin! I know exactly what you mean. Without Haru, I don’t think I could have gotten through the first semester. It was really rough and scary at first. But knowing I still had Haru made me want to try harder to talk to people and do well.”

 

“Embarrassing.”

 

“Shut up Haru,” Rin laughed. “Yeah, it’s just like that. I don’t think I could have acted so normal going in if it wasn’t for him. Even if something goes bad, getting to come back home to him really helps. Which reminds me, why did you guys even get separate apartments in the first place?”

 

“Ah, they were closer our schools. I’m actually rooming with two other guys from my college even though it’s not an official dorm. It’s a little too late because of the leases now, but it’s interesting in its own way I suppose.”

 

“It was a mistake.”

 

Rin laughed at Haru’s answer and Sousuke decided he no longer felt like he was interrupting something important. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom, yawning on his way. He could hear Rin’s loud laughter and felt a bit lighter. If Rin was talking to his friends then it had to be later than he thought.

 

He knew Rin had some homework to finish but was otherwise free for once. It made him frown to think about how much time he’d already wasted, but he reminded himself that it would have been wasted on Rin’s friends anyways. He didn’t mind if Rin chose to do things, but it bothered him when Rin let him sleep in on his free days.

 

“Hey Sousuke, come say hi already!” Rin called.

 

Sousuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed at the reflection in the mirror before following orders. He called out a greeting to the others as he leaned over the back of the couch and flicked Rin’s head. Rin turned, ready to chew him out for being rude in the morning, but Sousuke just leaned over to place his hand over the camera and kiss Rin. He didn’t particularly care for audiences. Rin whined, but a glance at the laptop confirmed a black screen on their end and he wrapped a hand up in Sousuke’s short hair.

 

Sousuke placed several small kisses on his lips, enjoying the gentle warmth between them. In truth, he wasn’t much for passionate morning kisses. He didn’t understand the need to make out every morning, something he was told by several others, namely Hazuki Nagisa, was completely normal for many couples. He was pretty sure the young swimmer was just bullshitting him, but if he wasn’t then he was glad that Rin seemed in agreement with it.

 

“That’s disgusting Yamazaki.”

 

Rin huffed as he pulled back, frowning at the screen and Sousuke lifted his hand. He swooped in again to bite Rin’s cheek, just to make a point. He caught dead eyes glaring at him and he grinned before escaping to the kitchen, all angered comments left behind him. He heard Makoto trying to make amends and carry the conversation in other directions to avoid any altercations.

 

Haru and Sousuke had a sort of unspoken agreement to tick each other off when it came to Rin. They were pretty neutral otherwise, but when Rin came into the picture it was different. One or the other would say something to fluster the poor unsuspecting boy to piss of the one who didn't cause it. Sousuke believed it to be some weird territorial friend thing on Haru’s part, since he had few, but cared for them deeply. They had a mutual understanding of Rin’s importance in their lives, and the differences.

 

Sometimes Sousuke would tread on the other side and fluster Makoto just to get a rise out of Haru. Rin thought it was juvenile but didn’t bother to stop it. Rin himself was guilty of flirting with Makoto just to piss Haru off. It was just something about bothering the allegedly composed swimmer that was so entertaining.

 

It didn’t help that Makoto could blush just as bad as Rin if you really got him going. Sousuke knew for a fact that Rin teased him because he just liked seeing someone else cherry red with embarrassment. It was all in good fun though, and even Makoto could say some surprising things from time to time.

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Bye guys!” Rin called before running into the kitchen, jumping on Sousuke. Sousuke dropped the box of cereal onto the counter, thankful he hadn’t already opened it. He laughed as he felt Rin biting at the back of his shoulder blade like an angry cat.

 

“So can I finish getting myself cereal? Or are we making breakfast this morning?” Sousuke grinned over his shoulder and saw two big eyes and a thinking frown on the other’s face, chin resting against him. Rin hummed before letting Sousuke go and walking over to the fridge.

 

“Let’s make something, though it’s more like lunch now.”

 

“Do you want to eat lunch?” Sousuke asked, turning around to lean against the counter. Rin was still in his sweats and a tank top, a sign that he was going to be having a lazy day. A very good sign in Sousuke’s eyes.

 

“Nah, let’s eat breakfast food.”

 

“Okay.” He grinned when Rin started pulling out things, already having a plan in mind.

 

He didn’t know if he could have gotten as far as he was, as happy as he was, if he didn’t have Rin by his side either. Rin made him want to do better, be better, too. Not just for him, but for them.


End file.
